A Sinister Love: Stitched together
by Ravermelon
Summary: The best part. If you want more of my work its on Deviantart under RaverMelon


A Sinister Love: Stitched together  
Stein x Reader Pt 3

"Rest for today.  
I will be there to see you at 8pm.  
P.s: Don't hide. Or do I'll find you Either way"

You could feel the smirk behind that last remark, you glanced at the clock it said 6:30pm you feel the tug of the stitches on your shoulder and you sigh taking off your shirt examining the signature Stein stitches that now held your wound closed. The Large clock tower outside struck 8pm. Confused you look at the note and then to your clock it says 6:40pm your eyes glance back at the note flipping it over.

P.S.S "I changed your clock" You looked out the darkened window and then screamed to no one in particular.

"FUCKING BASTARD! What the hell does he want from me? Why is he toying with me like a mouse?!"

Closing your eyes you rub your temples not knowing if you should hide or wait bravely. Your (color eyes) Flitted from one thing to another as the deafening tick of your clock ticked forward in time. With each tick forward a group of goose bumps made their way across your skin. The sound of your front door opening with a bang made you jump slightly.

"Oh _ I've come to plaaaaay" you could hear the sing song tone in his voice followed by the thudding of his shoes on the floor drawing closer to your room. The silence that was blanketing the house was broken by the jostling of the doorknob startled you scramble under the blankets and covered your head with a pillow the silence one again returning to the house. Moments passed one right after another the silence was killing you again your heart was thumping inside you like a jack hammer.

Unable to take the silence again you lifted the pillow off your head and pushed back the blanket. Slowly opening your eyes you are met with silvery-grey ones and you gasp.  
"Boo!" A wild smile crossed his face. Jumping you pushed out causing him to topple backwards on to the floor feeling his hand close around your wrist pulling you as he fell landing on top of his body straddling him.

Your face burning with embarrassment "Please let me go..." Your voice trembled pulling slightly trying to free your wrist.

"No" He said gently tilting your head up to meet his gaze he spoke with an even tone "It's time to finish this Experiment"

Those words slightly frightened you to the point you were able to pull from his grasp and dash for the door. Your hand reaching out for the door when you fell forward it was like your feet were glued to the floor. As you struggle harder you feel Stein's hand wrap around your hips

"I said no. You don't listen very well." You could feel the fabric of your skirt sliding up over your hips. Looking back over your shoulder you saw him raise his hand in the air and come down on your ass hard a few times. Crying out you fall the rest of the way to the floor sobbing the sting of his hands throbbing.

"You know_ If you would have just listened to me…" He breathed reaching down he gently picks you up carrying you over to the bed placing you down gently.  
"The test was almost over when you hurt yourself but you didn't listen to me" he breathed in his body inches from yours.

"Now look at you" his eyes glanced at the stitches and the bruises on you leg.

"I-I'm sorry …Please let me up. I won't be late ever again, I won't move..." You pleaded with him as you watched his head dip down and his lips press to the stitching in your shoulder sending a shiver up your spine causing you to grab a fist full of his hair tugging upward you teeth biting in to your lip painfully.

"I know you won't but…It's too late now I can't stop now." His breath tickling your neck "I have to hear it." A look of confusion crossed your face you didn't understand what he meant. Brought back from your thoughts by his fingertips sliding across your smooth skin from your bellybutton to right where you bra sits.

"My shirt?" you look to the floor where it lay in a heap discarded you look back to his face. "What..Do you want to hear." You asked your voice trembling slightly not from fear but from the constant sparks his fingers sent across your skin.

"You beg, cry out, and call my name. The proof of the pleasure I am inflicting on you. That you want more." He said with a smile as his finger curl under the lip of your bra sliding it up over your fleshy mounds.

You wanted to push him off or scream even but your voice refused to work and your hand stayed tangled in his hair. Something in you just couldn't push this man away from you.  
His arm snaked around your body lifting you momentarily to remove your bra from your body before setting you gently on the bed. you watch as his finger drag across your nipples causing them to swell and stiffen.  
"Ahh…" you gasped looking away not able to take seeing him look at you this way the way his eyes shined in desire. You felt his hand turn to look him in the eyes his face inched from yours.  
"_ don't look away please…" he looked to your lips stareing for a few moments "Let me try something" he leaned down hovering above your lips hesitating he pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss. Surprised you kissed back feeling his tongue beg against your lips for access your lips parting on instinct his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. His kisses move from your lips to your chin to your neck his tongue tracing around the bruise causing you to call out to him "Stein!" you moan softly.

"Yes _" He stares at you smirking slightly. You wanted to slap that smirk off his face you knew he enjoyed torturing you like this making your skin ripple and your hear take off drumming in your ears.

"You're the worst..." you whisper.

"I am." He agreed with you looking in your eyes taking on a more serious tone "I am because I want to dissect you… Pull you apart make you scream in pain" He got a wicked gleam in his eyes as his hand traveled between you down to the top of your skirt "More so I want you to scream my name" Slipping his hand in to your skirt.

You panic slightly and wiggle trying to get his hand free "No No NO d-don't touch me there" you didn't want him to touch your panties . They were wet and you knew it the way he was touching you make you moist. Never in your life had you been touched like this it set your loins on fire that wouldn't go out without help.

"Oh what have we here" his fingers traced the pattern of your lips causing you to shiver "It looks like My kitten is purring for me"

"Y-Your kitten?" you struggled to say through half closed eyes wiggling your hips.

"Yes my kitten." He smirked and moving his finger a bit more roughly parting your lips through your panties. Pulling his hand out you looked at his glistening finger as he placed it to his lips and sucked. "Delicious" he said leaning down he smiles. Replacing his hand teasing you barely tracing your pussy he scoots down till he's eye level with your skirt.

"Your drenched Kitten." He laughed loudly

"S-Shut up!" you demanded.

"Well too bad this is in my way." Pulling a scalpel seemingly out of nowhere, moments later you watched them float to the floor in ribbons.

There you lay completely at the mercy of his wandering eyes forcing another blush to creep on to your cheeks. Out of instinct you cover yourself holding your breath trembling again.  
Stein chuckled "So innocent and pure" his hand moved covering yours as he guided your hand to move in small circles coating you both in you juices that were beginning to flow freely from you . pulling your hand away from him only to have him catch your fingers in his mouth licking them clean.

"I must taste you." his head dipped down and like the night before you watched his tongue slither out of his mouth and press slightly to your slit taking his time to slide it upwards reaching the nub above your slit latching on to it. You shot up only to push him on to his back on the bed your body straddling his as toy gripped his shirt pulling at it.  
"Not fair" You said almost a whisper as you pushed his shirt up his chest followed by your tongue tracing his stitching rewarding you with a soft groan from Stein. Taking the scalpel from where he place it on the dresser you carefully sliced his shirt to ribbons which soon joined your panties and skirt on the floor. Leaning down you kissed him forcefully it was his turn to grab a fist full of your hair his other hand resting on your hips.

Breaking the kiss a trail of saliva trailing from your lips to his you rock your hips back and forth teasing him rewarding you with another deep groan. After you were totally amused you made your decent down wards placing small kisses and leaving hickys on his skin. Reaching his pants you were greeted with the sight of a huge bulge. Reaching out your hand you trace it getting an evil idea leaning down you lick the front of his pants causing the thing beneath to twitch and his fist to grip tighter.

"Oh" he let out a pleasurable moan grinding it against your lips slightly.  
Tired of this game you grasped the zipper with your teeth and begin to pull your hand popping the button. His member bobbing free from its confines almost smacking you in the face a chuckle comes from him.

"Whoops must have forgotten my boxers" he runs his hand softly across your cheek.  
Leaning up you look at it examine its size and weight in your hand moving your and across its surface making it twitch and jump in your hand. Leaning forward you take a soft lick swirling your tongue around the head it having a salty sweet taste. You fell him gather all your hair in to one of his hand causing you to look up at him your mouth full of his throbbing member.

"_" He groaned loudly tugging you off of him he threw you on your back on to the bed taking his place over you kicking off his shoes and the rest of his pants. He looked at you and smiled stroking your cheek. "This will hurt for a moment and then it will be alright I promise and then I will never cause you pain again." He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder position himself at your entrance. He leaned down pressing his lips to your and with a simple thrust forward he was buried within you wet folds your causing you to scream from the pain. Your nails digging in to his forearms electing a growl from him he pulled back his lips and watched you "Shh it will be alright I'll wait" He said through gritted teeth the tightness causing him to tremble slightly.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain subsided and you breathed softly nodding to him he slowly but with a purpose began moving his hips. You could feel the friction between you causing your back to arch in to his chest and your breath to stop for a moment.

"…F-Faster" You pleaded a lust drunk look plastered on your face as you lifted your hips to meet his.  
"Beg for it." He said the wicked gleam back as her continued moveing at the slow painful pace

"Please Steain move faster I need you to move faster" Hearing your plea he complied lifting your other leg over his shoulder he steadied himself and began to plow in to your orifice with renewed vigor . A tight ball began to form in your belly and your moans became louder and louder the music to his ears.

"Stein…oh!" you repeated over and over the ball of pleasure inside of you expanding to fill your hole body "St-Stine I'm so close I going to!" he stops and you whine pleading him.

"You're going to what? _" he smiled pumping once then twice teasing you again  
"Cum please let me cum!" your nails dragging across his back as he move to the left an bit pushing in to you hard as he could thrusting deep. Thrusting harder than before with almost and animal lust as your body twitched beneath him you voice long gone only gasps of air could be heard as he slammed in to your sweet spot causing you to tighten and you came.

"STEIN!" you screamed

"_!" you hear him scream moments after you a flood of heat filled your womb and you fell back on the bed gulping down air as he fell to the side of you breathing ragged and uneven.

"_ "he started as you looked over at him " I love you"

"I love you too" you said your voice a whisper as your eyes close and you drift in to sleep.

"Stitched together…" his fingers traced the invisible threads that now linked your hearts to one another.


End file.
